


Zusammen

by nichtgut-sonderngern (eafay70)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/nichtgut-sonderngern
Summary: Marco hat seine Probleme. Erik hat seine Probleme. Zusammen schaffen sie doch alles.





	1. Gefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Danke schön, Blue_Night - du bist die beste Beta der Welt.
> 
> Sagt mir, was ihr denkt! Eure Meinungen sind mir wichtig. :)

Es ging Marco schlecht. Er fühlte sich traurig und hoffnungslos. Jeder Teil seines Körpers tat ihm weh, und obwohl er ins Badezimmer gehen sollte, um sich zu übergeben, blieb er in seinem großen Bett.

„Superheld?“ Sein Alpha kam ins Zimmer. „Was ist los?“

„Ich schaffe es nicht.“ Marco fing an zu weinen. „Das will ich nicht, Erik.“

Erik setzte sich neben Marco. Beide wussten, dass diese Gefühle eine Woche vor Marcos Hitze kamen und direkt danach wieder gingen. „Das will ich auch nicht, Schatz. Deshalb hast du doch deine Medikamente, oder?“ Marco nickte. „Zusammen haben wir es immer geschafft. Diesmal auch.“ Er nahm Marcos Hand. „Dusche?“

„Zuerst auf die Toilette.“

„Natürlich.“


	2. Beim Arzt

Niemand käme auf die Idee zu sagen, dass das Leben eines Fußballprofis einfach ist. 

Trotzdem dachte Erik, dass das Leben eines Fußballprofis noch schwieriger sein müsse, wenn der Profi ein Omega war. Sein Beweis? Marco.

Zum Beispiel sollte Marco heute seinen Arzt treffen. Erik begleitete ihn natürlich zu diesem Termin, denn Marco war nicht nur sein Lebensgefährte, sondern auch sein Omega. Dieser Arzt war ein viel beschäftigter Omega-Experte mit vielen Patienten – Marco hatte fast sechs Monate auf einen Termin warten müssen. Und dann hatten sie auch noch drei Stunden im Büro warten müssen, weil der Arzt so viel zu tun hatte. Es gab nichts ähnlich für Alphas; wenn Erik seinen Arzt sehen wollte, konnte er einen Termin am gleichen Tag bekommen. Manche sagten, dass Alphas eine weniger komplexe Biologie als Omegas hatten. Erik hatte eine andere Meinung dazu, aber jetzt konnte er nicht daran denken, weil der Spezialist endlich mit ihnen sprach.

„Sie arbeiten als Fußballspieler, Herr Reus?“ Der Arzt blickte nur auf sein Papier.

„Ja, ich bin seit langem Profi in Dortmund“, antwortete Marco. „Ich habe auch -“

„Und Ihr Ehemann ist auch Sportler?“ Der Arzt beachtete Erik gar nicht.

„Wir spielen zusammen.“ Marco korrigierte „Ehemann“ nicht – was bedeutete, dass er sehr verärgert war. „Was hat sein Beruf mit meiner Gesundheit zu tun?“

„Wenn Sie öfter getrennt wären, besonders während und nach Ihrer Hitze, könnten Sie einfacher schwanger werden“, stellte der Arzt fest, bevor er einfach zum nächsten Patienten weiter ging.

Weder Erik noch Marco sprachen, bis sie wieder zuhause kamen. Dann fing Marco an zu lachen. „Spatz, welche Farbe hatten die Augen dieses Idioten?“

„Hm…“ Erik setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Genau!“ Marco setzte sich immer noch lachend auf den Schoß seines Alpha „Wenn so ein Typ der Beste ist, der für Geld zu haben ist, dann gebe ich mein Geld lieber für andere Dinge aus, für Bedürftige zum Beispiel.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein grammatikalisch richtiger Satz war, aber ich bin auch dieser Meinung.“ Erik wartete, bis Marco nicht mehr lachte, dann küsste er ihn. „Wie geht´s, Superheld?“

„Mir geht´s so-la-la.“ Marco küsste Eriks Hände. „Ich muss einfach einen modernen Arzt finden – jemand, der nicht an solche Ammenmärchen glaubt. Ich werde kränker, wenn wir getrennt sind!“

„Ich auch. Und ich verspreche es dir...“ Erik legte seine Hände auf Marcos Bauch. „Du wirst schwanger, Marco. Ich werde dich schwängern. Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann.“


End file.
